Back into the hands of Death
by Aura Azeala Heart
Summary: Base on the movies. Matt is alive, somehow he survied the destruction of Racoon City... and to his surprise he is normal! What will happen when he finds a world that he had hoped never to see again...
1. Awakening

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the original peeps that have been in any Resident Evil game and/or movie nor do i take credit from th creators of Resident Evil for all they have created!

Darkness filled the sky of the once lively Racoon City. Once where  
people  
walked and children played, was a vast emptiness and a grim feeling of  
failed hope. Everywhere glass from broken windows and fires that  
remained un  
exguisted.. Racoon City was a wastland, though there were very few  
living,  
all its citizans were still up and about...

Slowly she felt her eyes flutter open from what seemed like and  
enternity of  
darkness and dreamless sleep. There was a sharp pain running through  
her  
body, she felt cold as though she was naked and for the oddest reason  
unknown to her all she could see was a blanke whiteness that showed no  
promise.

Terra managed to ignore the pain and sat up, though this took her a few  
minutes she found it better than laying there helpless and so unsure.  
The  
room was completely bare except for the machine and wires that were  
attached  
to her and the bed that she laid on. It came quite clear that the pain  
that  
she was feeling was coming from the numerus wires that were attached to  
her  
body.

Terra pushed through all the pain that came from taking each wire out  
of her  
body, but in the end it was better that way. No longer did her body ach  
as  
much and with much caution she made her way off the bed . This wasn't  
the  
last place she had been, she knew that. Though her memory seemed so  
fuzzy,  
this seemed wrong this place and everything. She knew her name and to  
be  
honest that was it...

He awoke in a shock the images of the helicoptor ... Alice...  
everything,  
all flashing in his mind. He sat up breathing heavy Something felt  
different  
than it did when he had been on the roof. The blast he remembered that  
too..  
Racoon City, it was completely destroyed, and he.. he was alive. Matt  
looked  
down at his hand .. and thats what they were actual real human hands...  
'i'm.. i'm.. i'm human again..' his mind said a bit in disbalief 'how..  
the  
raditation of the bomb?'

For now Matt had decided to leave the details alone and relized that  
where  
ever he was, probably wasn't good. After what The Umbrella Corperation  
had  
done to him last time, he sure and hell wasn't going to take a chance  
in  
sticking around.

By the time Matt had made it out of the room that he had been held in, he found the building basically empty. Slowly he walked down the halls trying to find an exit in the elaberant building. AS he walked he felt a slight pain in his head that only lasted for a brief second , some pain that was so quick it was more or like a glitch.

Terra found a rob to wrap around her body, this place.. it wasn't normal to her , then again it wasn't very normal to anyone. The walls were a bare white and the floor a dark grayish color... and everywhere you looked was lights and computer moniters. "where..."

where didn't matter... not in the long run at least. there was no one  
else  
around, well not from what she could tell, the building so quiet and  
cold.  
Terra contiued to slowly walk down the long empty hallways trying to  
ignor  
the stinging pain she felt in her legs.

On the outside, the world seemed at a sudden stop. The sky was still  
dark  
and wouldn't brighten up due to the smoke from all the fire and  
burnning  
ash. Moans could be heard moving about though no one appeared in sight.  
Racoon City is now the barren deadly grave that keeps the soals of the  
people men women and even the children that had once lived in its  
peacful  
walls.

Matts eyes fell apon the city as he managed to find and exit. His eyes  
widened as he saw the familiar sights that he had survived not so long  
ago.  
A police cruser sat doors wide open at the bottem of the steps. On the  
side  
it read Racoon Police Department. "impossible..." he said outloud in  
complete disbalief

"What is impossible?.." a familiar yet mindly distant voice said from  
behind  
Matt. He turned to see a girl there at the entrance, she was wrapped in  
a  
robe and her hair was a bit unkept. Matt blinked afew times in disbalief and shook his head "Terra! I.. I thought i'd never see you again.." he said slightly dumbfounded.

A childhood friend and old colige... they had been through so much and yet they hadn't seen each other for years, and now out of the blue she was here in this barren place right before him.

"Matt!" Terra exclaimed and walked down the steps to get a closer look at him. She hadn't relized it was him till he had infact turned around and faced her. "My god it is you Matt!"

After a few minutes of small chit chat Matt finally asked the question that had bee bothering him "where are we Terra?"

"This is Racoon City."She told him and was a bit confused at the shocked pale look that fell upon his face. "as for this building... your guess is as good as mine." she said with a bit of a sigh "I don't even remember being her before, to be honest the last i heard was of some new desease that was going around.."

Matt looked at her and fear struck him with the very words that left her mouth. "what kind of sickness?" he asked fearing for the worst..

"I'm not sure.. cept i know alot of people were dying.. " she said and got her first good look past him at the wastland beyond the steps and her mouth fell open "Matt.. whats going on?" she asked with a great fear growing within her now.  
"The T-Virus. It's spread." Matt told her.

"I've got to find Angela." Terra said. Matt watched as she started to  
walk  
away from him.

"Where are you going?" He yelled, chasing after her.

"I've got to find Angela." Terra repeated. Matt grabbed her arm to stop  
her.

"Who the hell is Angela?" he asked her.

"A girl i look after. We were seperated after a car accident and then i  
woke  
up here." She explained.

"Listen Terra u can't, we can't just go off... You don't understand the t-virus and what it can do.. you don't know whats out there right now! This isn't a city anymore, its a graveyard where the dead are the hunters and the living are the pray." He tried to explaine

"Matt, i do know about the T-virus, i know it is the only thing helping Angela pull through her sickness. And you make no sence look aroud some kind of riot happened her people could be hurt or dying and Angela could be out there somewhere alone and afraid! I'm going to find her with or without your help" she stated firmly Angela had been like a daughter to her for all the years she had cared for her now. Though she admitted that she missed her old friend dearly , Angela was the most important thing to her at the moment.

Matt watched her as she started to head off once more. She had made it to the street and past the cop crusier when he saw exactly what he feared. A putrid creature that had once clearly been a man came at Terrra from behind, out of the showdows with a horrid moan and teeth rearing for its next meal.

Matt started to run to Terra hoping he could make it to her in time, but he froze completely shocked as Terra turned around with such quick impulses and snapped the zobie creaters next and watched as it fell lifelessly to the ground for its final resting.  
Terra looked up at him her eyes fixed on something that was pasted him "Matt! " she yelled as another creature came at her childhood friend "Behind you!"

Matt turned slowly and his eyes widened for a briefe moment. The creature was hidius, with its long claw like nails and drooling mouth full of what seemed to be a kind of acid. it was taller than him and he could tell just by looking at that viel creature. Without a second more hetitaion he turned back to Terra and ran. as he past her he grabbed he wrist "We need to get the hell out of here!"

Terra and Matt ran for almost 20 minutes before they relize they had lost the viel creature.

"what, the hell was that thing?" she asked him a little surprised that she wasn't one bit tired yet.

"i don't know.. whatever it was it is slow as hell but i'm pretty sure that will change when or if it gets a chance to feed" hye said looking around at where they were. "lets get some real clothes on." he said pointing to a clothing shop. much to their luck they had stumbled into the shopping plaza. about 40 differnt stores though only maybe 15 of them we still safe to go in. the rest looked to be burning down

Terra went into the first shop she thought to be zombie free and  
grabbed a  
green tank top, some gray jeans, a zip up hoodie, and most important of  
all  
to her, combat boots after changing she noticed a weapon shop 3  
stores over. She went inside and looked around.

"Terra? Where are you?" She over heard Matt calling for her. "In here!  
Inside th weapon shop!" She answered, then broke the glass weapon case.

Matt walked into the weapons shop with faded navey geans and a black muscel shirt on. "we are gonna need alot of ammo and guns" he said as he steared at a vest and ammo belts "anything u can carry... do!" he told her and started to suit up.

Terra grabbed all she could and found herself fancing an atomatic. "you have to help me find Angela" she told him as they were leaving the shop "i'm not leaving her in this hell hole"

".. alright but we have to be quick about it Terra... alot of this doesn't make sence to me... Racoon City was destroyed by Umbrella... "

she looked at him "are you trying to tell me that this isn't even the same city i know?"she asked a bit dazed at what he was trying to explaine to her.

"as far as i know,... no this isn't the same city..." he sighed "i was there when it exploded when everything was destroyed... " he said.

Terra thought for a moment but her thoughts where interupted by the moans in the background "lets get a move on it Matt. wether this be the same city or not, i am no leaving till i find Angela" she said and cocked the gun reading her self for anything that came at her.

Matt followed her his gun locked and loaded as well. "just be on ur gaurd Terra... i don't want to get seperated... and if u want to live then u wont want to either..." he warned as they headed out north hoping that the gods where on their side for at least a little bit.


	2. The start of endless nights

Amongst the darkened ally ways of Racoon city more than what is known to man or woman stirs restless, nonfearing, and above all hungry. Such a creature with it blood red eyes crawling into the souls of all whom behold its hideous form can snatch the life away from even the strongest of men, for man is soon to relize even with all his guns and power.. he is really no more than a puny pawn in the game of survival...

Speed is almost everything for the creature of death that is now building an empire over the civilzation or the once civilization of Racoon City. With speed, power, and the cover of darkness the creature waits for the next unsuspecting human pray. Though more than half the people within the city have been killed or have become something entirly different from human, there still remained few not many of those whom have proven their strangth by avoiding the monsterous rage of the T-virus and all the creations that follow it.

One thing the creature of the dead is seemingly reling on is the foolishness of humans to travel in numbers.. more to feed its ever growing stomatch at once. For there is no true safety in numbers not with the zombies and the the creature of the dead stalking and waiting only just around the bin...

"Hold on Marie! Just hold on!" Her voice was frightened more or less petrafied. If she let go her dear friend Marie would fall not to the ground but into a pit of those viel things. Azeala knew well they weren't humna.. at once yes but not now. There were no souls to be seen in their eyes and their thirst for blood was over taking everything.

"Azeala I can't... I.. I can't hold on much longer!" Marie yelled to her friend. The one person who had been there for her since they were in preschool. Marie's long dirty blond hair was madded and all in her face. Her grip on the rope was slipping but she couldn't let go... not with them waiting down below for her "I don't want to be like them Azeala! Please hurry!"

Azeal was pulling with all her might to get her friend back up onto the roof top. It had been the only place they had found safe. It was their spot, it had been since they had been little.. looking up at the stars when the smog allowed them to shine bright.. the fondest memories of sweet childhood freinds now on the line of a rope. "Marie I won't let it be!" she yelled back to her friend.

Just as the rope was about to snap she caught Marie's hand and with the last of the stangth she had left she pulled her dear friend up before falling back onto her rear panting heavily. "Marie... I.. I.. can't .. loose you.. your all .. i have left in this crazy world.." she said between her deep breaths

"God Azeala!" Marie said in tear as she wrapped her arms around her "what are we going to do Azeala... what in the name of heven are we going to do? everyone we knew or loved... they .. they are all like that!" she sobbed into Azeala's shoulder.

"Stop!" Terra said firmly as she grabbed matts wrist. They had been walking for almost and hour now bearly managing to avoid the glances of their feeding frenzed friends. "something doesn't feel right.."

Matt ready his gun, of corse nothing felt right , he wanted to say it to her but there was something far more worse something that made his skin crawl unlike before...He turned to her for only a moment seeing the look of fear deep with her eyes "we need to keep moving.. if we stay in one place.. whatever is out there is sure to get us..."he wispered to Terra whom though there was a certain fear in her eyes, also had a headstrong will and a more powerful will to live.

Terra nodded "Matt just.. watch you step" she wispered as they started to move onwards, only to stop suddenly at the death like scramof someone not too far off, maybe even right around the next corner.Terra didn't heistate and even as Matt tried to grabb her she ran ahead twords the scream with Angeala in her thought.

Matt ran after her, he knew better than she did the horrors of the creatures that flooded Racoon City.. he knew well because he was one of them in the last Racoon City. 'Terra, ur gonna get us both killed!' his head screamed as he ran faster to catch up with her.

It had been too dark for him to see anything as he took cautious steps down the allyway. Life had once been so simple.. wake up,work, come home, and sleep... but not now. Each step he took could be his very last and he knew that well. His wife.. he had been with her when those things grabbed her and bite her hard enough to draw her crimson blood out of her body. Her screams... they were haunting him along with the very images of the blood flowing slowly down her blue dress and to the cold stoney ground.

He had tried to save her but by the time he could get anywhere close to her, she was surronded by 10 maybe even more of those thing. It had only been a matter of seconds before they had taken her down to the ground all feircly biting her all over. He heard her screams and she screamed for him her beloved Evan. But there was nothing he could do, and the things would soon come after him. He turned and what almost seemed like running, he went down the allyways trying to get away.. away from her screams and away from death...

After the tears had been fully shed and the two teenage girls sat alone back to back listening to the horro that lay just below them. They had well heard the deathly screams, the very same screams that unkowningly to them they heard along with Terra and Matt.

Marie had her knees cureled up to her chest "Azeala... is this how is is going to end? Two lonly grls sitting on a roof top escaping death for only so long... Everyone we knew or ever loved has met a fate that not even I would wish upon my greatest enemy... Why whould God punish us like this?"

Azeala looked at her dear friend and shook her head "I've said it before Marie.. even before all this.. There is no God... But we wont let it end like this.. you'll see... we will make it out of all this alive."

"And go where? For all we know the whole world is like this... For all we know we could be the only ones that aren't like them!" she said getting up and pointing over the edge of the building. "I don't want to die and be like them.. roaming around with no soul.. like I am in Limbo .." she said with tears in her eyes

That was one of the things that made Marie and Azeala so different, Marie was a chior girl at what used to be the local church and Azeala.. a rebal to all lawa even those of what others thought to be God's law. The two were close friends undoubtl, even with their sure differenterances...

"We wont end up like those veil things..." She told Marie getting up and walking over to her ,"I'm not sure where we will go, but I promise that it will be safe and far away from this place and thease things" she tried to reasure her friend though she knew well her words could be in vain. There was no truth to back up the words that she had just spoken and she knew deep in her heart that what she had just said could be the biggest lie she had ever told.

Swiftly Terra ran through the allyways heading for the scream. 'please don't be Angela.. please..' she thought right till the moment that she stopped pulling a gun at something in front of her. The click of the gun echoed as she readied to shoot anything that came out of the shadows that lay infront of her.

"Don't shoot! Please Don't shoot!" a mans voice called from the darkness as he slowly walked out with his hands above his head and a feared look upon his face. The fear wasn't of the gun as it was the creatures that he had left behind him.

Terra took a deep breath and lowed the gun as Matt stopped by her side watching the stranger. "Please.. monsters they they are evey where , and my wife... god i couldn't do anything to save her..."

"so u ran..." Matt said watching the pain in the other man's eyes "have u been bitten?"He asked not being able to fully see from where he stood.

"Bitten?.. No.. Those abombinations never laid even a hand on me.." he said almost saddly. He knew it should have been him instead of his loving wife... he was the one with the sins not her... yet it was her that died and him that ran away like a scarred lil puppy dog.  
"then you should stay close..." Terra said almost in a distastful voice "you wonder off don't expect us to come after you ass." she said as she started to move in the direction that he had came from.

"what the hell are you doing!" Evan screamed "those things are that way!"  
"is that so.. wellm if those suns of bitches get in my way i'll put a bullet in their heads" Terra said in a cold voice "The name is Terra and those monsters don't phase me one bit."

Evan stood shocked as Matt and Terra once more started to head off "... wait don't leave me behind... " he called with a shaky voice as he ran to catch up to them. "My names Evan by the way... i live.. i used to live a few blocks from here.."

Matt nodded "I'm Matt and you have already met Terra.." he said drawing a gun becoming slightly more aleart than he had been only seconds before. "i think you should take this..." he said in a low voice handing another gun to Evan whom took it without hesitation.

The differance between night and day could no longer be told. The skies of Racoon City were now blackened with think smoke from the fires that no one was around to put out. Yet upon the faces of man that knew well they wouldn't be touched by the veil plauge that over shawdowed the city, was a fasinated smile.

"There is no doubt about it sir.. both projects have been fully charged and ready at your comand." A large man with an Umbrella uniform and slick black hair said as an Ubrella scientist sat in a chair watching the screens. The camra views of streets and stores both dead empty and yet so full..

"wonderful" he replied with a smirk and a snicker "activate project Terra and Mathew. Let the games begin and our children show which is indeed better"

"and if they shall dissapoint like Alice?" a woman's voice side from behind them.

Quickly the scientist spunn around "oh but my dear Calla, Alice hasn't disapointed .. she has only begun her part in the testing of the children. As we speak all three of them are activated and there missions very clear. It is only a mtter of time before we have out results" he smiled as he spoke, his words in such a bitter tone though...


End file.
